Unbroken
by TVHollywoodDiva
Summary: Mer/Der/Mark and a baby
1. Chapter 1

Meredith looks at the alarm clock on the night stand beside her big bed it read 6:00

Meredith looks at the alarm clock on the nightstand beside her big bed it read 6:00 She then rolled over and closed her eyes. .She took at deep breath before she then shook Derek to wake up.

" Babe wake up we need to get going we have early surgeries."

"Ummm... go back to sleep Mer we don't have to be in until later"

"Derek I'm going to go take a shower when I'm out you better be up and ready to head to the hospital"

Derek did not respond he just rolled back over and kept on sleeping. Meredith shook her head at his attitude this morning usually it was he that had to drag her from bed.

"That's no fair."

"Yes. It is."

Meredith gets up and walks out of her room and across the hall to the bathroom. Derek could not believe how lucky he was to have Meredith in his life after everything they had been thought. Derek would not believe it himself if had not lived through it.

Derek lies there a few minutes and then he slowly gets out of bed. He had no clue what he had done to deserve someone so terrific and as wonderful as he had done to deserve someone so terrific and as wonderful as he had done to deserve someone so terrific and as wonderful as Meredith. Meredith was the only woman he truly cared about and that would never change. He was going to love her tell he dies He was going to prove it. Prove it by taking the next possible step... Marriage... He head blurry eyed into the bathroom to get ready for the day and another day with the love of his life. Another day of surgeries...Another day in the hospital that he had learned to love...

He never for one moment regretted moving to Seattle because if Addison and Mark had not slept together it would never made his move to Seattle and Meredith and for that even through they had hurt him in the past he would be forever grateful.

He did not want to say it. However, it had to be said .He owed Mark and Addie a lot for this. For him actually moving here .Even though it took him a lot to admit it he had to... Mark and Addison were only helping him to... Helping him by making him realize that he had to move on and love someone else .Someone that happened to be the most beautiful woman in the whole world. The woman that loved him and would fight for him...

He even had become friends with them after Mark had moved to Los Angels to follow Addison because in the end of everything everyone was finally happy. Derek loves when Addison and Mark come to visit. It is as if the gang is all back together. He just loves to hear all there stories and how life is treating them...

All the sudden the sound of Meredith being ill in the bathroom brings him out of his musings about everything and he heads into to make sure she is ok.

"Meredith, are you ok?"

All he could here from the bathroom door was the sound of her throwing up. He went to the door and started knocking and when he got no responds he tried the door luckily it was unlocked.

"Meredith is everything ok?"

Meredith wipes her mouth.

"I think that I have the stomach flu that is going around ..."

Derek was shocked by how pale she looked as he entered the bathroom he grabbed a washcloth to cool her down. Then he bent to her level and wipes her face she moans softly…

"Thanks"

"It's what I'm here for now lets get you in bed then I will call Richard and request a personal day for both of us"

"Derek you can't do that people need you I'll be fine"

"No I told him that there was a possibility that I was going to call today for a personal day."

"Derek you have patients that you need to..."

Meredith leans over the toilet bowl and throws up again.

"Babe you need me more so I'm not going anywhere"

Once Meredith is done, again Derek helps her clean up and lifts her in his arms to carry her back to bed. Meredith snuggles into his arms and lets her knight and shining whatever take care of her.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Derek left the bed room to call Richard Meredith got out of bed and headed for the closet to get ready for the day

As soon as Derek left the bed room to call Richard Meredith got out of bed and headed for the closet to get ready for the day. She was feeling fine now and saw no reason to spend the day at home when she could be at the hospital doing surgeries. She understood everything the Derek was doing .She knew he wanted the best for her. However, she was never going to get pass being as dedicated to her work as she is. She always wanted to be a surgeon and surgeons never are supposed to get sick. They are supposed to be strong people that never let anything get to them. Just as Meredith was finishing putting on her shoes Derek reentered their bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Getting ready for work"

"Mer…"

"Derek I'm fine I'm not sick anymore"

Meredith, please just stay home for today?"

"No, I can't"

"Meredith..."

"DEREK! I need to go to work..."

"Derek you just don't understand what I have to go through everyday to prove that I can live up to and surpass her standards"

"Mer no one expects that of you"

"You don't be see the looks I get or the pressure I'm under to do better then anyone else just because I'm Ellis Grey's daughter"

"That doesn't mean you have to try to live up to her standards. You make your own standards."

"I have to be better then her. I just have to. Even though she died. I just feel like I am always being looked like as the person that is going to take over for the wonderful and talented Ellis Grey."

Derek's heart broke for her she was right he did not know what it was like to live under the strain of all that pressure. He was not surprised that she had never spoken of any of this because she liked to avoid what was bothering her until she could no long hide what was really going on. Derek had tried many times to get her to release all her demons but he had not yet had success.

"Derek. I am going to go to work now..."

"Well at least let Richard do an exam. Please."

Meredith grabs her purse.

"Fine! I will ask him..."

"I will call him and set up an appointment"

"I think I can ask him. I am not a little kid."

"Ok if you promise "

"I promise"

"You know I have my ways of finding these things out right?" Derek said with humor in his voice

"I know"

"I will just call him and tell him that you will need a check up."

"Ok...Fine..."

Derek left the room with an on smile on his face and Meredith just rolled her eyes at him.

Meredith gathered her stuff and followed him. He walked to the front door.

"OK... Since you are in such a hurry to get out of here. Make sure you eat something. OK?"

"Derek you are acting like a father..."

"Aww... Thanks hun! I love you too."

Derek kissed her, he opened the door for her, and she walked out the door.

"No kiss goodbye."

"You really love doing this to me when I am sick don't you?"

Derek just laughed at the way she was acting because he knew she really did not mind the way he was acting about her being sick she actually loved it in truth. Meredith kissed Derek on the cheek and then walked away and got into her car.


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith soon arrived at Seattle Grace, and entered through the glass doors and headed for the locker-room to get ready for the day

Meredith soon arrived at Seattle Grace, and entered through the glass doors and headed for the locker-room to get ready for the day. If she were late for rounds, Bailey would stick her in the pit. Meredith sat on the bench in front of her locker. She was trying to figure out why she was feeling so drained lately it had started a few weeks ago after a long day at the hospital when she had gotten home that night her body felt like it was being weighted down by a weight vest.

She knew that it could not be the stomach flu because it was not flu season. She just did not know what it could be. She searched her head. She asked people. She just could not think of any logical reason why she was sick.

As she was headed to the Chef's office as she promised Derek it hit her. Could she be pregnant? Could she be pregnant? She kept asking herself repeatedly if that was a possibility. She could not be pregnant she promised Derek that they would wait until they are married to have sex again. However, with her luck fate was not on her side.

Meredith rushed into the chief's office...

"Meredith, hold on one second and I will be with you. I have to finish up this file."

"I think that I need a pregnancy test."

"What?"

Meredith stopped with a wide-eyed look on her face and tried to process what she had just said to the man that was basically her father. Richard waited for her to regain her bearing and let her speak.

"I think I need a pregnancy test."

"You think that you are pregnant?"

"Yeah. I just really am confused because Derek and I had not sleep together since we talked about not having sex until we are married.

"Meredith I wouldn't panic until we know for sure ok?"

"Okay"

"I'll run down to the pharmacy and get the test and to be safe I'll run a blood test as well."

I just can't think of possible way that I can be."

"Meredith it will be ok. We do not even know yet if you are. So sit down and calm down"

"Do you want me to page Derek?"

"No, it will be fine I don't want to worry him before I have too"

The Chief walked out of his office and to the pharmacy to get the test and came back…To Meredith curled up on the sofa with tears in her eyes and trail of dried tears on her cheeks. She could not think of anyway. Any possible way that this was true. That she was pregnant. That she was expecting a baby. Richard's heart broke for his "daughter" but the sooner they knew the truth it would be easier to deal with.

The test beeped...Meredith's head popped up. Her whole body began to shake and she stated to hyperventilate.

"I can't…I just can't"

"Meredith we have to know...you have to know...Derek has to know..."

Meredith was in her own world Richard's words did not break her from her trance. Finally she spoke.

"Can you look for me please?"

Richard looks over at the test. He picks the test up and looks at it... he was not shocked at the results he was happy for them both.

"Meredith it's positive."

Meredith's world seems to crash around her. She cannot be pregnant but fate has dealt her this blow.

"Richard Derek can't know not yet."

"Isn't this supposed to a great thing...A blessing...?"

"Richard please he can't know. He would leave me and that can't happen please"


	4. Chapter 4

Richard could not figure out why Meredith was so upset about this

Richard could not figure out why Meredith was so upset about this. He figured she is scared but that she would not want to tell Derek.

"Meredith why are you so upset over this?"

"Because it might not be his baby"

Richards's mouth was wide open. He was not sure if he heard what she said correctly.

"It was one stupid night it happened Derek proposed the first time and I said no because I wasn't ready and he went off to have an affair with that nurse Rose. I was upset so I went to Joe's because I thought I had finally lost the love of my life for the last time. Well Mark was there and he saw me and realized I was upset and came over to me we started talking and he told me that he had tried and that he had rejected by Addison once again. Therefore, we were dealing with our misery together and got drunk and slept with each other. "

"Hold on. Hold on. You Meredith Grey slept with Mark Sloan. You slept with the man that everyone called the Manwhore of Seattle Grace Hospital? In addition, don't you remember the aftermath of what happened with Mark and Derek when Mark slept with Addie? I mean at least I thought that you would have some common sense."

"I know it was stupid and now my life is ruin. Therefore, I do not get my happy ending. It was not as if I thought I would anyway."

Then a sob burst from her body and the chief was at a lost on how to comfort her Richard slowly walked over to Meredith. He sat down slowly...

"Uh... It is going to be ok Meredith. I am sure Derek will understand."

"Very unlikely he'll see it as a betrayal I mean I did the same thing Addison with the same man no less there is no way Derek can come back from that twice."

"I just cannot understand why you would do something like that. You knew that Derek didn't act all that well towards Addie when he found out about her and Mark."

"That's why he can't know"

"But isn't honesty the best thing in a relationship?"

"How do I tell him that I did the worst thing possible?"

"Mer I can't answer that for you but I can tell you I'll be here to support you in whatever you decide"

"Thank You"

"No thanks necessary you know I think of you as my daughter"

"I love you for that"

I have always loved you. No matter what that will never change!"

Meredith gave him a quick hug and got up and left his office.

As she walked, she was in a trance...As if she was not there in her body. It was as if she was a zombie. She walked not knowing into the pit. She walked right past Mark who was trying to get her attention.

Mark looked at her as she passed him...

Mark then ran up to her...

"Meredith. Meredith..."

Meredith stops walking...

"Meredith are you ok?"

Meredith stared into space.

"Meredith..."

Mark waved his hand in front of her face.

"Uh…. Mark…"

"Yeah I said are you ok?"

"I'm fine thanks"

Mark knew not to believe her but he did not want to say anything in front of the crowed pit.

"Meredith I know something is wrong so come on we are going to go somewhere and talk"

Mark reached out and touched her arm...

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Meredith what is wrong?"

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!"

Mark took a step back...

He had no clue why Meredith was acting like this. He never saw her this upset over anything. In addition, he really did not want to see her upset...


	5. Chapter 5

Meredith turned and kept walking down the hallway and Mark followed after her

Meredith turned and kept walking down the hallway and Mark followed her. She looked back and saw Mark following her. She turns around.

"Please go I can't deal with you right now…Please just go"

"Not until you tell me what's got you so upset"

"I… I can't"

"Why? Why can't you tell me what is wrong Meredith?"

"Because it will change our lives and ruin my life with Derek"

What could possibility do that? Come on its not like you are pregnant with my baby..."

"Actually I am"

"What? ... How is that possible?"

"Well let's see we slept together and now here I am pregnant."

When Meredith's words hit Mark's brain he stepped back and collapsed against the wall and let out a breath he did not know he was holding and put his face in his hands.

"You're serious? You're pregnant?"

"Yes Mark! I am"

"Mer… I'm so sorry I never meant for this to happen"

"Well we made a mistake and it did."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet it's barely sunk in."

"I know one thing. You have to tell Derek...This is seriously going to ruin our friendship."

"I know that and I'll never get to be happy with the love of my life. All because of one drunken mistake"

"I am not going to let you see it as a mistake though. We, all of us, Derek, Addie, Me and you are going to care for this baby and give it all the love we can give them."

At that moment, Meredith started crying and Mark could not stand seeing her in so much pain so he got up and pulled her into a hug just as Derek turned the corner to see them embrace. Derek slowly walked over to them.

"What the heck did I just walk in on?"

Mark released his hold on Meredith at the sound of his voice and lifted Meredith's chin so that they were eye level.

"I'm going to go so that you two can talk"

Meredith did not say a word she just slowly nodded. Mark turned and left and Meredith slowly turned and faced Derek.

"I think that we need to talk"

Derek did not say a word he just waited for her to speak. She thought it would be better to just came right out and say it.

"Derek I'm pregnant and Mark's the father"

Derek was stunned he really did not see that coming.

"Uh… wow"

"Derek I will understand if this is the end of us I really will"

"I can't believe this."

"When did you sleep with him we've been back together for eight months?

"Um... before we got back together or course."

"I want to know when Meredith"

"While you were dating that nurse Rose"

"You slept with him while I was dating Rose?"

"Yes look I know it was stupid and I was hurt I felt as if my perfect life was being taken away"

"Meredith that is bull. I know that you always had a thing for him."

"What… Derek no it was one drunken night we were both hurt by the people we love"

"I don't believe you."

"Well I'm sorry but it's the truth"

"So that's why you did it, seriously?"

"I wish I could take it back I really do but, I can't"

"You're right you can't"

"Please Derek; you can't be mad at something that was a mistake to begin with."

"Meredith you betrayed me and lied to me for months"

"I'm so sorry"

"I know you are but that doesn't changed that it happen and now you're pregnant with a baby that's not ours and that's what truly hurts me."

"You can still be apart of its life. It doesn't have to be ours for you to love it."

"Maybe in time but, not right now"

"What! You can't do that!"

Just then, Derek's pager sounded and he looked down as it flashed 911 to the pit. He was grateful to put a stop to this conversation for the moment.

"I got to go"

He turned a left without even saying I love you. Meredith looked at him rushing off and did not believe the events that just occurred... The weight of everything that had happen that day had finally caught up with her and she collapsed in a heap and began to sob.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: We made a mistake earlier in this story by saying Mark was with Addison in LA, as you can tell that not going to work with this storyline so he was never in LA

Unbroken

Chapter 6

Mark walked up to a sobbing Meredith and sat down beside her. He put his arm around her and pulled her to him.

"sh...sh... its ok... it's ok to cry..."

"Mark get away from me! I seriously don't want to talk to you!"

He knew she was upset and expected her to act out at him but he was not going to give the hospital gossip mill anymore fuel.

"Just let me get you out of the hallway first then I'll leave you alone."

Meredith looked at Mark.

"Fine," Meredith snapped back at him.

He lead her to the resident locker room, and watched her enter he knew that he had to keep his word but he was truly worried about her. He decided to page Christina.

Christina came running up to Mark.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. Can you please just go and check on her?"

Christina entered the locker-room and saw Meredith laying on the bench just looking off into space. She slowly approached her so not to scare her.

"Meredith? Are you ok?"

The only responds she got was Meredith's sobs.

What did Mark do to you?"

Sobs came louder...

Christina slowly sat down in front of the bench, on the floor.

"Meredith, what happened? Mark of all people paged me. therefore, something has to be wrong. So can you please talk...?"

Meredith finally turned and looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant"

"Ok" Christina was unsure how to respond to this.

"It's Mark's baby I've ruined my future with Derek because of a mistake one drunken mistake"

"You told Derek..."

"Yes Mark knows too..."

"You slept with Mark Sloan..."

"Please don't remind me!"

"Why didn't you tell me when did this happen?"

"When Derek was dating that Rose person. We got drunk we were both sad and it just happened"

Were you drinking telquilia? I mean you get so drunk with that stuff..."

"NOT HELPING!"

"Fine. WOW! you're pregnant..."

"yep."

"with the man whores baby..."

"YES..."

"Sorry Mer really I'm just trying to understand everything your telling me I'm not sure how to help you here"

"I know and I have no answers"

"You know you have options"

"I know but my mind is spinning right now"

"Well whatever you decide to do we're here for you all of us."

"I just need Derek but he walked away. "

Christina stood up and sat on the bench next to Meredith .She then motioned to her lap... Meredith laded down...

"I am sure he will come to his senses"

"I know why he walked away I just wish he didn't and let me explain"

"Give him some time Mer he'll come around because your it for each other nothing can break you apart."

"This just might"

"Meredith stop! Every time you two break up. You always seem to find your way back to each other."

"I know... But this time I don't think that he will be able to forgive me..."

"Meredith. If he doesn't I swear that I will help you raise this baby..."

"Thank you really but this is not your problem I have to deal with whatever unfolds."

"You'll never be alone because I'm your person"

"You know that I love you. However, I need to go and find Derek. We really need to talk. I will make him. Even if you doesn't want to..."

Before Christina could say another word. Meredith was up and out of the locker room..."

Mark looked at her leaving and then went into the locker room...

"How'd it go?" Mark said lowly

"You know you're an idiot right?" Christina remarked

"I know"

"I can't believe you slept with her that was the dumbest thing you could've done "

"I know just tell me how to fix it so she doesn't lose the love of her life."

"Did I just here Mark Sloan say that?"

"Yeah..."

"When did you get all soft?"

"Look Christina, I know how it feels to lose the one you love..."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah... really!"

"When did you lose someone you loved?"

"About a month ago... Addi..."

Christina was silent for a minute.

"What?"

"Yeah... she cheated on me..."

Christina's face was stunned.

"Uh… I'm sorry"

"Yeah I bet"

"No really I am I know what it's like to be left by the person you love"

Mark knew she was talking about Burke Christina like to think she was a hardcore surgeon but she really did have a soft spot and Mark had hit it.

Mark stood there for a second looking at Christina...

"Thanks. You know I really did not mean for this to happen. I spent all day in car to come back here. In addition, I was mad at Addison, I came in here and ordered a few beers, and then Meredith came in. And something happened with Derek and we started to talk and the next thing I know we are in bed waking up with headaches..."

"I don't need the whole story we just need to fix this for our friends"

"I know Mer is scared that she lost Derek for good but I know he still loves her he's just angry right now"

"Ok... so lets go and see what is going on with Meredith... She went to the pit to find Derek..."

Christina and Mark left the locker unsure what to expect next they hoped that everything would be ok or their friends but with Derek and Meredith, you never knew what the outcome would be.


	7. Chapter 7

Unbroken

Chapter 7

As Christina and Mark entered the pit, they could hear screaming Meredith was standing in front of Derek crying and Derek was once again walking away. As he was walking away, he saw Mark. He looked at him. A scold crossed his face and Derek slowly walked up to Mark and punched him in his face...

"Not this again Shep really"

Derek turned and looked at him.

"I'd quit punching you if you'd quit sleeping with the women I'm involved with"

"Derek this was a mistake! This time was a mistake. Last time I fell in love. This is nothing like last time."

"No... It is not like last time. Because last time you didn't get Addie pregnant..."

"She told me it was a one time thing"

"She was lying but that's beside the point right now. You really need to listen to Meredith let her explain please."

Meredith calmed down from her crying. She then walked over to where they were standing and then took a deep breath...

"Derek Mark's right us sleeping together was a mistake I was hurt because you were with Rose and Addie had hurt him again we just started drinking and it went too far."

"Are you saying Mark only drinks when he is upset?"

"NO! Just listen to me. It was all a mistake. In addition, I cannot picture my life without you...

"Mer I love you and I understand that you were upset but what happen is done and I'm not sure I can raise a child that's Mark's."

"Derek. You can. You can raise it..."

Derek looked in her pleading gaze and he wished he could give her the conformation and comfort she was seeking at the moment but he did not know how. He wished that he could find some way to be able to accept that Meredith did not mean to sleep with Mark. However, he could not... He could not accept this. The woman he loved. The woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with slept with Mark Sloan the Man Whore of Seattle Grace Hospital. The only doctor that has slept with all the women of the hospital staff.

"Mer please I just need time to figure all this out."

"Derek please tell me it's not over between us please."

"I just need time"

"That's not an answer. Is it over between us? A simple Yes or NO..."

"Meredith I can't give you an answer right now and I don't want to regret my decision."

"Regret? What are you going to regret? Loving me? "

Derek saw the pain reflecting in her eyes but he knew he could never stop loving her no matter what they went through.

Fine. We can talk. Just let me calm down a little. You can meet me in the lobby when you get off in an hour. Then we can talk...Ok?"

She stood there. She knew that this was going to be hard for him...

"Yes...Yes...See you in an hour..."

Derek turned and left and Meredith turned and saw the crowed that had gather to hear her latest drama. She was angry that no had anything better to do then worry about her love life. Meredith making her way through the crowd by pushing and shoving, then she looked back and before she had the time to open, her mouth Derek told them all to get back to work. Meredith was grateful but wished that they did not have any witnesses to that argument. She walked off and headed back to work...She tried her hardest not to think of the talk that was to come at the end of her shift. However, it did not work. She spent the day thinking about it. By the end of the day, she was running towards the lobby with full speed to have that conversation she had been waiting for the whole long day.

She found him finishing a chart while sitting in a chair in the lobby he was waiting for her she decided to stand back taking a few moments to collect herself before dealing with what was going to happen between them. She took in a few deep breaths before she started to slowly walked towards him.

"Derek"

He tuned at her voice it nearly broken his heart at the sound of tears in her voice.

"Hey." he said softly. He closes his chart and puts in on his lap... Meredith sits down in the seat beside him.

"I'm really not sure where to start"

"Neither am I"

"Please say something anything yell, scream, I deserve it"

"Meredith I am not going to scream at you. I have had the whole day to think about this. We were taking a break. Therefore, we could see other people. I was seeing Rose. However, I do not get why you chose Mark of all people. You knew I hated him you knew about what happened between us two and Addi... However, I know that this baby deserves a family that will love it. In addition, of course I am sure that Mark is going to want to see it. So we just need to work something out"

"So this won't break us apart?"

" Meredith you're the love of my life and this child is part of you so of course I'll love it like I love you."

Meredith was relieved about what he just said...and it felt like a ton of burden was lifted off her. They knew they still had a long way to go but this was a start.

"Thank you Derek.. You know I am going to spend the rest of my life making this up to you.."

"Babe there is nothing to make up lets just move forward"

"Okay you know I love you right?"

"I know and I love you too."

Meredith moves in for a kiss. However, Derek backs off.. "Can we just take this slow?" Meredith was a little hurt but understood his reluctance so she agreed.

"Sure anything you want I understand"

"Thank you"

Derek smiled at her. Then took her by the hand and led her out the hospital's door.. they were headed to their more hopeful future


	8. Chapter 8

Unbroken

Unbroken

Chapter 8

They arrived back at Meredith's house twenty mintues later, as the exited the car they realized Izzie and Alex were home. The last thing Meredith wanted to deal with was their questions she stopped.

" What's wrong?"

"Um... Izzie and Alex are home. I just do not feel like putting up with all the questions tonight. I am so tired"

"Meredith its okay why don't we just go back to the trailer for tonight?"

"You don't mind?"

"No it's fine"

They slowly walked back to the car. Derek opened Meredith's door and she got in. Derek shut the door, walked over to the driver's side, and got in. The drive was quite but there was no tension just peacefulness both were grateful just to have each other. When they pulled up at the trailer. Meredith looked over at Derek with love and passion in her eyes. She really loved the man sitting next to her. She loved him more then anyone in this entire world. Just a few hours she thought that she was going to lose him forever.

Derek saw her look at him through the corner of his eye and a smile spread across his face. He was so glad that he had not chosen to give up on the love the love they had for one another. Meredith leaned over for a kiss. She thought that it was a great jester in her mind and thought nothing bad of it. This time Derek gladly leaned in the kiss without pulling away and when their lips met it felt as if they had never been apart. The kiss depends and Derek slowly pulled Meredith on to his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the curls at the base of his neck, which made him crazy. She moved her hand from Derek's neck running her fingers though his hair. Derek moved his hand down her chest and placed it on her stomach what he said next rocked Meredith to her core.

"Daddy loves you so much, baby"

Derek saying that made Meredith feels more in love with him. She tightened her hold on him. Derek can feel her began to cry but he knew these were not tears of sadness but, of happiness. Derek knew that when females get pregnant they were super sensitive. He also knew how important it was to Meredith that he was willing to take on the role of being a father to a child that was not biologically his but that did not matter to him at all.

As Derek opens, the car door to get out a car pulls up. He realizes whom it is right away he had hoped that they could deal with another day but fate was not on their side. Derek picks Meredith up and then walked over to the door to the trailer.

"Um. I will take care of him. Just go in and don't worry."

Meredith does not give him a verbal reply she just nods and Derek sees how tried she is so he carries her inside tucks her in bed and heads back outside to deal with Mark. By the time Derek returns Mark is out of his car and is almost near the trailer. Derek walked down the steps and met him half way.

"Mark right now is not a good time she's asleep"

"Derek this can't wait we need to deal with this the sooner the better"

"Not tonight Mark Meredith's been through to much to day already."

"How can Mer be asleep when she was just wake...?"

"She was barely I had to carry her inside the minute she was on the bed she was out"

"Okay but Derek this can't be put off forever"

"It won't be but right now stress is the last thing she needs."

"Fine I'll be back in the morning."

"I know that you want to talk about all this and I can tell that you really want to help with all of this and I am glad that you are actually acting like a grown up."

Mark gave him one final look and headed back to his car and Derek watched him back out once he was out of sight he headed back to his family.


	9. Chapter 9

Unbroken

Chapter 9

Six Months Later:

Meredith walked up to the nurses station and put the chart she was working on for Derek's case in the rack just as the baby kicked, she put her hand on the spot and rubbed it in a slow circle.

"Calm down, honey you are hurting mommy." Meredith said as Derek walked up and handed the file he had in his hand to the nurse.

"Still being active I see." Derek said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and they came to rest on the child inside.

"Yeah. I want to do all I can do around here before I have this baby."

"I know but you really do need to cut back your hours "

"Derek you know I can't I'm already so far behind"

"Mer if you don't the chief will "

But. Derek can't you just let me do what I do best? I really am nothing with out this job. This job keeps me sane," Meredith said as she kissed him deeply. Derek broke the kiss and carried on their pervious conversation.

"Sweetie I'm just looking out for both my girls"

"I know and I appreciate it, I really do"

"Promise me you'll talk to Richard"

"Fine I promise"

"Good"

Derek looked at Meredith for a long second and then decided to say his goodbye.

"I should get going. There are tons of people to save. Don't work to hard please."

"Derek, I think that I can handle it when you and Mark have me seeing Richard every day this week. I don't think anything is going to happen to the baby.

"I know but I just want to keep you two safes as can be."

"We can't be any safer than we already are."

"I know honey."

That instant Derek's Pager went off. He looked at and then kissed Meredith on the forehead.

"I have to go. Take it easy."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah."

Derek ran off and left Meredith standing there.

"You know we really have our hands full with protective Daddy's. First Mark and then Derek. I can't wait to see them when you are a teen." She said to the baby as she started to walk down the hall slowly.

Meanwhile Mark was watching their interaction from down the hall and his hart broke a little because he didn't see how it was going to work to raise this child with three parents he didn't feel as through he was part of their long term plan.

They had had many conversations but didn't have any formal agreement as of yet, and they truly didn't want to go to court and involve lawyers to see his daughter.

Mark never really had family of his own and when he heard about this baby, his whole life changed. He wanted to be able to care for the baby and tell it that he loves her. As he thought, he ran to catch up to Meredith.

Mark finally caught up with her, as she was head to the elevators, took her arm, and pulled her aside. Meredith was shocked at first and was about to turn and hit this person when Mark decided to speak.

"Meredith it's me Mark"

"Oh Mark you scared the crap out of me don't do that"

"Sorry but we really need to talk just the two of us."

"Okay what's on your mind?"

"Meredith I feel as if you and Derek are planning this child's life without factoring my role as our daughter's biological father in the equation and that's not fair to either of us."

"Mark, we want you to be there for her. We both know that you will be a great father. It took us awhile to see that, but I think that you will be"

"Meredith what I'm really having trouble with is that you and Derek will be with the baby all day every day, and I'm going to be relegated to only being a weekend parent I deserve more than that and so does she."

"I know she does..." Meredith said. Mark's face was shocked. He did not expect her to say that.

"So what do you propose we do? Has a custody agreement drawn up?"

"Mark I think that the last thing we want, we're all adults we can work on this between the three of us. I know for a fact that neither Derek, nor I are going to deny your right to see this child. Derek just wants to love this child like, we all do."

"Meredith I know that you only want what is best for the baby. I know that if I don't see that little girl more then two days that I will go crazy. I know that you never pictured me as the type of person that would be a good father. However, ever sense I heard that you were pregnant I really decided to change. I decided to grow up. I decided that I would love this baby until I die."

Mark said as Meredith walked over and sat down on a bench that was against the hospital wall.

"Meredith, Meredith you don't look that good are you ok?" Mark places his hand against her for head.

"Meredith you're burning up. Have you seen Richard today?" Mark asked in a frightened tone.

"Uh... I... I. was...just... About... to... go... see... him..." She said as she stuttered.

"Well then lets go you really need to relax"

"Yeah your right. Mark I don't feel so great "

Just as she said that, she tried to stand and felt weak and would've fallen if Mark hadn't caught her.

Mark stood her up on her own two feet. While keeping his arm inside hers in case her feet were going to give out at any moment. However, after he did that she started to shake in that moment it became clear to Mark that Meredith was having a seizure.

He quickly lowered her to the ground and rolled her on her side and yelled at an intern down the hall.

"I need a gurney now"

The intern came with the gurney and Mark lifted her, on just as she ceased seizing.

"Get her to Exam 1 and page Drs. Shepherd and Webber to meet us there.

The Intern ran off leaving Mark in shock. What had just happened? What was wrong with her? Would his baby be ok?


	10. Chapter 10

Unbroken

Unbroken

Chapter 10

Mark did not know what to do. The woman caring his daughter just fell down and started to seize. All he thought about was if his child would be ok. As he rushed into the exam room that Meredith was in, he rushed to her side. She was still seizing. He rushed to the drawer where the diazepam was kept to administer 10cc to get her to quit because he knew the longer they were in this state the more dangerous it was for mother and child.

While he gave her the shot, he thought about what would happen if something was wrong with the baby. He hoped there was nothing wrong, but he could get the thought out of his head.

The seizing decelerated a little as Derek and Richard entered the room in panic. Their eyes widened at the sight in font of them Richard was the first to speak.

"What happen, Mark?"

Derek looked at Meredith. His eyes were watery...

"What did you do to her, Mark?" He said almost screaming.

"NOTHING! I did nothing. We were walking and talking about the baby and then next thing, I know she is on the ground seizing..." He stops a moment. "Hold on, why do you think I would do something to her?"

"Because I saw the look you gave us down the hall early"

"Derek we were just talking about how much I would have a role in my daughter's life"

Ok enough. Let us just see what happened. We should give Meredith our full attention." Richard interrupted.

"Let's also get OB in here to check on the baby"

At that moment, Meredith stopped and started to moan as if she was hurt. Derek when up to her so he could comfort her.

"Shhh… Mer your okay I promise I'm right here."

"My baby! My baby. Is my baby ok?"

Sh... sh... Honey the baby is going to be ok." Derek said reassuring her.

Mark watched as Derek could do what he was not able and that made his heart ache. He hated that he did not have that effect with anyone in his life. That he did not have someone that he could not calm down when she got to upset.

Meredith was just focusing on Derek and everything else in the room fell away. Her head felt as if it was splitting apart but as long as she heard Derek's voice, she was ok.

"Honey its going to be ok. Just let them do their job and everything will be ok. Ok? Derek asked her.

"Ok I'm just worried I don't even know what happened one moment I was fine the next moment my world went black."

"Do you remember What it felt like? Maybe by that we can figure out What happened."

"All I remember is feeling dizzy then losing my bearing and Mark caught me at first but, Then I went down"

"O.K. you feel fine right now?" Richard asked her.

"Yes, but I have a throbbing headache."

"Well that's normal after a seizure but I still want you to take it easy and let Dr. Morris check they baby before we do anything more."

"Okay"

As she said, that Dr .Morris came rushing in.

"What happened?"

Mark decided to speak up.

"She had a seizure with no warning and were worried about the baby"

"How long was she in the seizure?"

"About ten mintues"

"Ok. How long has she had the baby?" Dr. Morris asked.

"Six months"

"We'll let's do an ultrasound but I won't be able to know the damage if any until she's born"

"OK" Derek said

Dr. Morris did the ultrasound and to the relief to everyone the baby seemed ok but her future was still uncertain. It makes everyone nervous because they did not know What laid ahead for this little girl inside Meredith.


	11. Chapter 11

Unbroken

Chapter 11

They were still running testes trying to figure out why Meredith had the seizure. Derek was not aloud in the room because he was not the attending doctor also because of his relationship with Meredith.

As a result, there they both were in the hallway Derek worried about the women he loved and Mark worried about the baby she was carrying. Derek was pacing and wringing his hands worried then he turned around and let out a frustrated breath.

"I need to be with her not out here waiting."

Mark rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Derek I'm sure she's fine Bailey will come find us if she needs us, I'm sure."

"I know she's scared, Mark, I just want to comfort her."

"I know you do."

"I wish we had some warning that this might happen "

"Derek you know as well as I do that seizures can happen in one in two-thousand pregnancies Meredith just happened to be that one case."

"I know the odds but, it still doesn't make it any easier to watch her go through this."

Mark could truly see how ripped apart Derek was over what was happening at this moment. Mark finally realized that Meredith was the love of Derek's life, and they really did not intend to keep him out of his daughter's life. She truly would just have three parents that loved her.

He was now hoping that Meredith and his child would be all right, he truly was thinking about calling Addison because he really did not trust Meredith's doctor if they were not watching her for something like this. Then putting the mother of his child at risk and his child at risk of birth defects, but he knew it just wasn't just up to him , but he was ready and willing to fight for what he thought was right for them in these circumstances .

He just hoped Derek would agree that it was the best for Meredith and the baby. He decided he faced the situation and brings up the topic. Mark went up to Derek and tapped him on the shoulder, Derek turned to him with a questioning look in his eyes.

"What now Mark can't you just leave me alone right now?"

Mark understood why Derek was acting like this, but they really needed to talk and come up with a plan on how to help Meredith now.

"Derek we really need to talk it's important."

"Fine"

"Derek I think we need to call Addison and get her to take over Meredith's care if we really want to make sure nothing more happens to them."

Derek could not believe what he had just suggested, he agreed that Addison was the best and right now, they needed the best.

"Mark I know your right Mer won't like it, but she'll do anything to make sure the baby is safe and healthy.

"I'm glad"

"I'll call her right now page wakes up ok."

"Yeah man."

Derek went to his office to call his ex-wife one thing; he never thought he would ever do. He had to remind himself that he was doing this for Meredith and the baby not Mark.


	12. Chapter 12

Unbroken

Chapter 12

Derek sat on his sofa with his cell phone in his hand trying to come up with the best way to talk Addison into taking over Meredith's case. He took a deep breath and dialed she picked open the first ring.

"Addison"

At first she heard nothing on the other end of the line and was about to hang up, but then she heard someone clear their throat on the other end.

"Uh…Addison it's Derek"

To say she was shocked to hear from him would be an understatement but she could hear the fear in Derek's voice so she decided what he had to say.

"Addison I need you to come to Seattle. It's Meredith"

"What's going on Derek why would Meredith need me in less she's pregnant"

"That is exactly why I need your help"

"Derek I'm sure there is a perfectly capable OB/GY at Seattle Grace"

"Addison Meredith suffered a seizure today and she's eight months along it's too soon for this baby to be born"

"Derek have they figured out what caused the seizure and whether or not the baby was affected?

"Last I heard the baby wasn't affected, but Meredith has yet to wake up. I left mark with her and he is actually why I called you."

"Why would Mark care so much if your and Meredith child was ok?

"Well because Mark is the baby's father"

"Wait What?

"Addison lets just say it's a long story and a lots changed since you left can I please count on you to oversee Meredith's case?"

"Derek even though we didn't part on good terms of course I'll help you for Meredith's sake"

"Thanks Addie"

After that, they talked about her flight details and Derek agreed to pick her up the next day at the airport.


	13. Chapter 13

Unbroken

Chapter 13

Derek arrived at SeaTac airport; he had agreed to meet Addison at the baggage claim. He still had not told Meredith that she was coming becasuse Mark and he agreed to avoid as much stress as possible. He greets her silently; and gave her a nod of the head, before he takes her bag, carrying it for her as they had done when they had been husband and wife. She follows, used to his silence, and anticipating anything he has to say but is taken off guard when he states.

"This is all wrong... why does it have to be this way"

Addie stays quiet at first not sure what to say, waiting to hear more about the strange situation that Derek has gotten himself in.

"He shouldn't have touched her, this should never have happened." He states as he settles himself behind the steering wheel of his land rover after dumping her bag in the back.

"How did this happen?" Addie finally asks, needing to know if Meredith had actually cheated on Derek longing to know that it was not just her that could do such a thing.

"I was with Rose," he told her, and it seemed like it was an answer that could only be voiced.

She had heard about rose, remembered the scrub nurse, having her in a few of her own surgeries before.

"I did this. I drove her to him. You did this." He adds as he looks at her before hastily pulling out onto the road, not watching where he is going, causing the car behind him to slam its breaks on, encouraging the driver to blow his horn and hurl abuse. Derek drives in silence, the anger, and worry taking over him

"He just poisons everything he touches, why couldn't he just leave her be." He sighs. "Now she's pregnant with his baby, and he wants to play a part since when has he ever wanted to be a father." Derek almost growls. He could have gotten anyone pregnant, Christ, he didn't even knock you up." Derek vents before looking at her, catching the guilty look on her face he looks at her in shock

"He did?" he asks.

All the sudden, the car goes silent and Derek fights the want to pull the car over to the side of the road he needed to know what the hell happened, when had this happened, but in a way he really didn't want to think about it. His grip tightens on the steering wheel as he forces himself to keep driving.

"2 months after you left I found out I was pregnant." She tells Derek, not helping but to notice his white knuckles ." I did not want Mark's baby, but I ah... I told him I was pregnant anyway." She adds, now moving to look out the window. Her hand moves to rest on her stomach as she thinks about the baby she aborted, the baby that she will never have. "He bought a cute Yankees onesie, and marked the due date on the calendar." She told him." I didn't want his baby, I wanted you." She finished.

Derek was quiet. He did not know if he wanted to scream at her for coming out to Seattle and screwing up his life back then. On the other hand, for the fact that she knowingly took a baby's life, and now, as she was telling him this, remembering that Derek had never believed in abortion. They stay quiet for a moment longer, no words seeming big enough for the situation. Derek pulls the car into Seattle Grace car park and he lets out a sigh as he opens his door.

"Derek" Addie says quietly.

Derek turns to look back at her, shocked by the look on her face.

" He needs this... he needs this to be an adult... he needs this baby more than you will ever need Meredith... he needs the baby, like Meredith needs you."

Derek did not say anything more he just headed inside Seattle Grace while Addison trailed behind


	14. Chapter 14

Unbroken

Chapter 14

Addie enters the hospital, following Derek quickly. She knows that she has said too much without actually saying much. If she is going to find Meredith, she knows that she needs to stay close, but does not want to have one of their typical melt downs which they have famous for in the past.

Especially within the walls of SGH, he leads her up to her room Not a word is spoken by either of them as they stop outside and look in to see Mark talking quietly to Meredith's stomach They watch for a moment Addie doesn't want to invade the private time, but she knows that the sooner she deals with this the quicker she can go home.

She enters first her footsteps and presence-forcing Mark to look up at her, Mark wipes the tears from his eyes, he hated that he had been caught crying Addie smiled softly, as she tried to hide the pain that was coursing through her, maybe if she hadn't aborted his baby they wouldn't be here She hadn't thought that he would make a good father, but nothing would have prepared her for seeing him like this. She wanted to know how this had happened. She understood that Derek had been dating Rose, but surely Meredith had not gone out with Mark She knew it would have hurt Derek too much. Clearing her throat, she then moves closer to Mark.

"How far along is she?" she asks mark, not sure he wanted to know the response

"8 months" Mark grunted, "to the day"

On hearing this her face dropped, she could remember what happened 8 months ago; she remembered the phone call that had caught her off guard. The phone call that had revealed that she was cheating on him. Mark watched the realization wash over her but could not bring himself to say anything. Addie shook her head, trying to force herself back to the present day, and out of her memories. Memories of being mid orgasm when Kevin had answered her phone

"Derek said she was having seizures." Addie said, looking towards the door to find that he had gone.

Mark nodded, "I caught her as she fell"

Addie could see the concern on his face.

"Mm... Mark" Meredith sighed as she rubbed her eyes, opening them to see that Mark was now leaning over her

"It's okay Mer" mark said as he brushed her hair back from her face. "I'm here"

"The baby" Meredith mumbled as her hand pulled away from his and moved to her stomach.

"Mer, we... Derek and I called Addie in, we need her for you. Your going to be okay." Mark

said as he reassured her.

"Der" she mumbled as she moved to look around the room, her eyes settling on Addie.

"Oh" she sounded.

"Meredith" Addie said with a softening face, she could not remember seeing Meredith look worse not even after the ferry disaster.

"I'm going to make sure you and your baby is okay." Addie promised.

Meredith sighed and turned to Mark. "Can you... can you go find Derek please." She asked him. "I ... I need a moment alone with her."

Mark nodded, before rubbing her belly and moving out of the room. Meredith watching him leave before turning back to face Addie .Mer waits for Mark to leave before her eyes settle on Addie.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Addie shifts awkwardly.

"They called me... Derek called me." Addie replies.

Meredith sighs as she looks away, taking a moment to regain her thoughts.

"How did this happen?" Addie finally asks.

"You should know that." Meredith replies. (Its not like it was a divine conception.)

Addie nods. Still keeps her eyes on Meredith.

"Fine we both hated ourselves, got drunk and fell into bed together." Meredith tells her. "Is that what you want to hear?" "That one drunken mistake got me into this mess?"

Addie is startled by her outburst.

"Well lets see if we can clean a bit of this mess up." She says reassuringly as she picks up Meredith's chart. Silence taking over the room


	15. Chapter 15

Unbroken

Chapter 15

Mark spotted Derek on the overpass; even from where he stood, he could tell that Derek was hurting. Something had obviously happened, and he was not too sure, whether he should approach, or just stay away. Finally, he chooses to approach. He was sent here after all to find him, Mark moved to walk towards him with a bit of an edge in his step he did not know whether this was a good idea, whether Derek just wanted to be left alone.

He thought about Meredith back in the hospital bed, and as much as he did not want to admit it, he knew that he needed her to be ok, but Derek needed her to live. So he continued towards him, only stopping when he reached his side and looked out over the over pass too.

They stood there in silence for a while both being alone with their thoughts both extremely worried about the outcome and the ramifications Derek spoke first, taking Mark completely off guard.

"You need this life, you need my... your little girl" Derek tells him.

"I'll walk away if that's what you want." Mark counters

Both boys stop and look at each other, neither having expected these words to ever fly, and if they were going to, they thought it would have happened sooner.

"I know what you have lost because of me in the past," Derek says as he keeps his focus on the world outside the hospital.

"Addison?" Mark asked, "She told you?"

Derek nodded. "I have the feeling she is kicking herself now, but yeah she told me." He replied.

Mark stayed quiet for a long time

"I don't want to take Meredith away from you Derek, she needs you. Loves you." Mark said, "But I need my baby girl. I want to be her father. We need to sort this out."

Derek turned to stop looking out over Seattle and for the first time in a long time, stopped and actually saw his best friend. Some one whom he had loved for a long time, before the girls, before the medicine, before everything else.

"I won't take her away from you," he said softly as he felt his anger begin to peters out

"Thank you"

"Good, I kind of promised Meredith forever and I didn't really want to walk away from her again. So if I'm staying that means that I'm there with the baby, just like before, can you handle that Mark?"

Then mark looks at him, finally understanding how differently Derek has been seeing things. Clearing his throat, as he looked his "brother" over he stated.

"I never expected you to walk away from them I was just feeling like I was being left out in the cold while you two build the perfect family with my daughter."

Derek nods in understanding. "Our daughter." he murmurs.

Mark and Derek both go quiet as they turn to look back out over Seattle.

"I wonder what mom would say if she knew the predicament that we had gotten ourselves into." Derek asks.

Mark chuckles at the comment; he too can only imagine it.

"Come on man, let's go see Mer, we can figure out everything else later." Mark states, slapping his best friend on the back, feeling that everything was now feeling considerably lighter


	16. Chapter 16

Unbroken

Chapter 16

When Mark and Derek re enter Meredith's hospital room, it is obvious to Meredith and Addison that they must have had a talk. They noticed that Addison was doing an ultrasound and Meredith had tears rolling down her face while she looked at the screen. Both Mark and Derek took a spot by Meredith's head and looked at the screen in awe.

I never thought I would be doing scans on Meredith's to look at Mark's baby.

Meredith shoots Addie a look, but no one says anything else. Letting Addie continue with the ultrasound, they wait quietly, Addie talking terms while all three of them nod. Addie continues the ultrasound. She tries to stay professional, advising them of what she see's. Every now and then, she slips in a jibe about the baby and the situation the trio have found themselves in.

Meredith bites her lip and tries to refrain from comment, especially when she knew about what she had done to Mark. Once Addie is finished, she hands Derek a tissue and allows him to wipe Meredith's stomach to remove the excess gel. As he does this Addie steps back and watches the trio, trying to get a general scope of each persons perspective.

Once he is finish both Derek and mark, rest their hands on Meredith's stomach.

She beams up at them, loving being the centre of attention.

"She looked good." Derek tells her as his other hand gives hers a squeeze.

"She's a Sloan what do you expect?" Mark replies with a chuckle. Both boys look up at each other and grin. Meredith lets out a sigh of relief as she looks up at both of them.

"I'm glad you have both made piece." She murmurs. "Who'd have thought that you could both get past this and come to an agreement?"

Both boys nod, the trio has now tuned out the fact that Addie is even in the room.

"I want our baby to feel that she is loved by al of her parents." She says honestly. "I don't want her thinking that her real daddy doesn't love her. And I don't want to have to argue over visiting rights." She adds pointedly.

"Mer what are you saying?" Derek asks nervously.

"I'm saying that all 3 of us should get a house together." She tells him.

"Its the only way its fair." She finishes.

Both boys look at each other and back down at Mer

"Yeah?" mark asks

In addition, Meredith nods. "Derek?" she asks, waiting for a response.

Derek looks between Meredith and mark before he nods. "That's a fantastic idea." He murmurs as he leans in to kiss Meredith. Reassuring her that the decision was fine


	17. Chapter 17

Unbroken

Chapter 17

Meredith sits up in her bed, Derek had been paged away an hour ago, and mark was in surgery fixing up some woman's chest. She had been bored for the last half hour and she could not take watching another midday movie. Addie had left in search of Richard, not that that was a bad thing because after he small comments Meredith wanted to rip her hair out.

The snide comment about her daughter being Mark's child. Meredith understood why Mark and Derek had called her but once they figured out what was wrong with her she wanted Addison to head back to California.

Meredith was sick of the mundane and wished that someone would come visit her. After all, it was hell for her, knowing that there was something wrong but not knowing what. She had been feeling odd a few times lately but had not been able to pinpoint the cause. The fear itself was enough for her to not say something to Derek.

At first, she was just having headaches and dizzy spells, which she just thought was part of pregnancy. But she knew at one stage, the darkness that overwhelmed her had not been right, but still, knowing something want right and defining what it was scared her to no end. She just wished that now she had done the right thing. Wishing now that she had sought out the advice of her friend, she could only assume that she could have avoided this. Running her hand through her hair in acknowledgement of the stress, she could not help but sigh. She closes her eyes, again letting the darkness over take her although there is something different about this darkness, its warm, and comforting.

Meredith's body begins to shake, and unbeknownst to her all the machines begin to go off, sending a whirling of noises around her room. Richard was out in the hall, he had been gaining an update from Addie on her latest condition. On hearing the noise coming from Meredith's room both run in.

On seeing Meredith seizing they move quick to roll her on her side and give her a shot of diazepam Richard works hard and is relieved to see her eyes open minutes later, Both he and Addie exchange looks, both knowing that this was bigger than Addie's field.

"Some one page Derek," Richard instructed, "and let's get her down to ct."

They rushed out the room and ran into Derek on the way.

"What's going on Richard?"

Richard looked at him with sadness in his eyes

'Derek she had another seizure a moment ago we are headed to CT without another word they all headed to figure out what was causing Meredith's seizures.


	18. Chapter 18

Unbroken

Chapter 18

Derek couldn't believe it there he sat just outside of her room knees drawn to his chest head resting on his hands as he bowed his head both in anger and in devastation he should have been able to read the signs he should have caught this earlier had no idea why this had to happen to her and why it had to happen now.

However, it seemed that his whole world was being ripped away from him and he was not sure what he should do. How was he supposed to fight for this when he felt like he had never stopped.

Mark had passed him moments earlier. He had gone in to sit with Meredith to talk to her about the result of her scans. To make sure that she was handling this. He knew that he needed to talk to Derek that he needed to get him up and ready for this surgery because if he did not, then he would not be fit to operate and well he was not sure what would happen if that did not.

The words still flooded her mind, She had not been able to process everything that was going on she was shutting down. She knew that she needed to talk to Derek about this she also knew that she needed to talk to Mark but right now... she just wanted to concentrate on those few words. She had a brain tumor

She had heard those words when they had tumbled from Richards's mouth and could have only hoped that she was dreaming. Now as Mark sat there rubbing her stomach and talking to her, words that she was not even hearing, she knew that this was her life…this was her reality.

Bailey had circled the trio a thousand times. Had watched as they all tried to process the news she knew that this was a massive mess and had hoped that things would not get worse, but now that they had, she knew that she needed to step in. This was her intern and she could not sit back and watch them all go to their dark place and do nothing about the problem at hand.

"Stand up" she said to Derek as she stopped in front of him.

"Stand up and be the surgeon you know you are so you can save this screwed up family you've got." she told him.

Derek looked up at her, tears in his eyes and the turmoil written all over his face.

"I should have seen this," he said angrily.

"But you didn't." Bailey replied, wanting nothing more than to kick his ass for sitting and wallowing while the woman he loved, the woman who was her intern, was lying in the bed with a time bomb in her head.

"Stand up and get ready. You need to go in and remove that tumor Derek. You may have not seen the signs. This may have snuck up on you all. However, you are the person she needs right now. You are the only one who can fix this.," she told him.

Derek could feel the words slowly progress through his brain. He knew that he should get this prepared.

"There is an OR on stand by, just waiting for you Derek. Stand up and save their lives. Your life." Bailey added.

Derek ran a hand over his face. He still was lost by all of this. He was still angry at the fact that he had missed this.

Derek ran a hand over his face. He still was lost by all of this. He was still angry at the fact that he had missed this.

Grumbling to himself he finally moves to stand. Bailey stepped back and watches him.

"Go tell her you love her, and then get her prepped for surgery. I will do it myself if I have to." Bailey bossed.

Derek shook his head at her

"I'll do it.," he told her. "If someone is going to shave her head it will be me.," he added, Derek ran a hand over his face. He still was lost by all of this. He was still angry at the fact that he had missed this.

Bailey nodded her head before walking away. Pleased to see that they were going to stop avoiding this and tackle this head on. "Get OR2 ready.," she told the scrub nurse as she walked past. Making sure that everything was prepared.


End file.
